The savior
by ayanetta
Summary: Netta got morphing power from Ellimist, now what will happen when she find Animorphs?


The Savior

A/n: THANK YOU SOOO MUCH DARTH VADER ES COOL 5 for betaing (is that right word?) for all the help and for good ideas like: it was no propecy but Ellimist made netta animorph. it made my story sooo much better, thank you! but somthing strange happened to some of the words, it was a lot of symbols in the words. â€™. i delete it, hope it was good. will post new chappie later!

Chapter One: Meeting

My name is Rachel. Just Rachel. Dont think I dont have a last name, I

do. I just cant tell you what it is. Nor can I tell you where I live. Not

even the state where I live.

In fact, I cant say anything about myself. Its too dangerous. But what I

can tell you is that the world is in grave danger. And me and my friends, we

may be the only ones who can save it.

The danger that the world is in is called the yeerk empire. The yeerks are a

species of alien. Yeah. Real aliens. Yeerks are a parasitic invertabrate.

They live in a sludgy pool of liquid, where they soak up kadrona rays. Three

days without kadrona rays will kill a yeerk.

These yeerks crawl through your ear canal into your brain. Then they can

utterly control your every movement. They could be anyone. The perky woman on

the morning news. Your math teacher. Maybe even your family.

So right now, I figure you must be freaking out. I mean, if someone told me

this alien empire was taking over Earth and our only means of defence lies in

six kids, Id start looking for a quit exit too.

But we arent just six ordinary kids. We have a power, given to us by a

dieing Andalite war-prince. The Andalites oppose the yeerk empire, and, in

short, they are the only ones who stand between the yeerks and galactic

domination.

The Andalite war-prince in question was named Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul. We met

him passing through an abandoned construction sight, which was a shortcut

between the mall and our neighborhood. We were just five teenage kids back

then, satisfying our shopping and video game cravings.

That was to be the last night of normality. In his final moments, Elfangor

passed on to us the knowledge. The truth about the yeerks undeground

invasion. And at the same time, the power. He gave us a piece of revolutionary

Andalite technology, which allowed us to aquire an animal, by simply

touching it. And then, we could morph it, literally turning into the

animal itself.

Our power doesnt make us strong enouph to defeat the whole yeerk empire. But

it just might make us strong enouph to hold them at bay. Strong enouph to make

this war continue, battle after battle. But then again, their were times when

their was peace.

Tobias and I were walking through the forest. It was around where he normally

slept last night. Today, he was in a human morph. He normally was when we were

taking a walk. You see, there is one downside to the morphing technology. Stay

in morph for over two hours, and you stay in morph forever. Thats what

happened to Tobias. He will always be a bird.

However, after Tobias helped out the Ellimist, a near all-powerful being, he got

his morphing powers back. But after two hours, he would have to demorph to

hawk.

Tobias and I are, very close. As in we spend a lot of time together. And

sometimes he comes over to my house at night to watch some TV, or do other

normal, human things. But he spends most of his time in the woods behind a barn

that belongs to Cassie, another animorph.

Which was where we were now. We were having a normal conversation, talking

about sports, school, and everything else teens talk about. It was then that it

happened.

A loud scream from above us drew my attention. I looked up, startled, to see a

small shape high above us getting bigger and bigger. I suddenly noticed Tobias

was looking upward too.

"Is that a person?" he exclaimed.

"It looks like it," I replied.

It was then that things got a lot stranger.

The girls face elongated, and hardened, becoming a beak. Her legs shrunk,

shriveling into small, thin talons. Feathers started growing from all over her

body, even her face. Her arms got wider and wider, turning into wings.

"Shes morphing," shouted Tobias, shocked. And who could blame him?

Before then, I though we were the only humans with morphing powers.

It was then that I realized that she wouldnt make it.

The girl, now a bird, frantically flapped her wings, slowing her down. But she

Couldnt come to a complete stop, resulting in her crashing in a clearing a

few hundred feet away. I wordlessly gestured to Tobias and me, and then pointed

at the clearing. He understood. We slowly crept forward.

We hid behind a bush, and watched the girl finish demorphing. She seemed to be

okay.

The girl in particular was tall with a moderate build and shoulder-leangth brown

hair that was so dark it was almost red. She was facing away from us, looking

out towards Cassies farm. I guess she was seeing if their was anyone outside

who could have seen her.

It was then Tobias and I stepped out into the clearing.

"How did you do that," Tobias blurted out.

The girl jumped, and spun around. I saw a small, portable dracon beam in her

hand.

"Do what," she asked, voice shaky.

"Morph a bird," I added.

The poor girls eyes went as round as saucers.

"Morph?" she squeeked, "What do you mean?"

"You know perfectly well what we mean," Tobias replied coldly.

"Are you yeerks?" she asked hesitantly.

"No," I snarled, "Were have nothing to do with those filthy, slimy,

evil, slugs."

Tobias gave me a glance that clearly portrayed he was not pleased by my

outburst.

"Then, are you the animorphs?" she asked.

"The animorphs," I echoed. This time I was the one who was caught of guard.

"Yeah. When I was twelve I bumped into this alien, he called himself an

Andalite. Anyway, he gave me this power which he called morphing. But he died

before he could tell me how to use it. Then this being called the Ellimist

visited me in this dream. Anyway, he talks about you, and says something about

you winning against these howlers, which made this other evil powerful creature

let him tell me about this. Then he told me to go find you, and told me about

the yeerks."

Tobias and I gaped.

"Whats your name," Tobias asked, openmouthed.

"Ayanetta."

I found myself smiling.

"Thats a nice name," I approved.

"Thank-you," Ayanetta replied with a smile, "Personally I think that it is

ghastly though. You can call me Netta. Thats what my friends used to call

me."

"Im Tobias," Tobias said.

"And Im Rachel."

Netta smiled. Then she suddenly looked confused.

"The Ellimist told me their were five of you. And one Andalite," she

pondered.

"There are," I replied, "Tobias, can you fly over and tell everyone that

there will be a meeting in Cassies barn?"


End file.
